opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayai
Hayai (literally meaning "fast") is a Marine Admiral, nobody knows his real name since all of his relatives were killed by pirates when he was young. Appearance Not many people have actually seen him (except for a select few and his allies, aka Marines and World Government agents of higher ranks mostly). From what they say, Hayai is a bit taller than the average man with a rather young looking face with no beard or facial hair. He wears mostly black outfits due to his stealthy nature. Most of the other features were never noticed due to the fact that even if people did see him, it would only last for barely an instant. Some even say he's a fishman because he is seen many times using water whenever possible in order to get the upper hand in a battle. This just might be a variation of Sanji's "Blue Walk" which enables rapid movement in water. Only a silhouette of Hayai has been seen so far in the series. Whenever he appears in the series we're only shown an almost invisible figure, though that is most likely due to his incredible speed that is very difficult to comprehend. Personality Hayai, unlike most of the other admirals and former admirals, is a very serious person and tends to take every situation to the extreme. Whenever he is presented with a situation, he tends to think of the most dire consequences it could yield and requests permission to act immediately. He is also a very honest man and expects his fellow marines to act the same. Hayai also seems to have problems socializing which is also the reason why he likes working alone better. Therefore, Hayai very much dislikes jokes, he even despises them. Whenever he is told a joke (or hears one for that matter), he quickly turns to defend the said "victim" of the joke (unless he is an enemy of course) and gets very angry when he is told that it was not a real situation. The jokes end, more often than not, in him beating his surroundings to a pulp regardless of if they had anything to do with the joke or not. As a result, people tend to stop telling jokes when he's around. Even though Hayai is an honest person, he is a very cruel and ruthless man, even more than the current Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. Though usually not to his fellow marines and world government agents unless they really get on his bad side (hence the reason nobody tells jokes around him anymore) or he is in a very bad mood. Hayai doesn't seem to generally care much for his fellow marines, but as he cares for the organization as a whole, he gathers all his inner strength to prevent himself from harming them and may even protect them at times. It is widely known that a person's last wish is to "meet" or rather "be aware of the presence" of Hayai because if he's not an ally, then the person's situation is pretty much dire and his chances to see another day don't go much above 0%. Hayai tends to work on his own most of the time, due to his lack of leadership and social skills. This enhances his stealth based actions because it decreases the amount of clues that lead to his presence at a location. Hayai doesn't seem to care much for civillians and will hurt them if they're in the way of capturing a criminal. Though very much unlike One Piece's nature, most criminals that happen to encounter Hayai usually die only moments later. Hayai, very much unlike Kazu is the exact opposite of a tactician. He bursts into battle immediately, though that is most of the time, more than enough to conclude the battle. Hayai also doesn't tend to try and estimate his opponents' combat abilities simply because they usually never manage to take even a single action before they meet their ends at his hands. People say that even though Hayai is a very cruel man, his real purpose in life, is to help maintain peace in the world and generally make it a better place to live in, hence the reason he joined the marines. His problematic past has made him do it in a strange and controversial manner though. Hayai likes to drink coffee occasionally since it helps him be more alert in combat which in his opinion, is one of the most vital things for a fighter. Likewise, Hayai dislikes alcohol of any kind because he is aware of its effects on people and how it would influence his combat abilities and reflexes. Hayai believes, along with many other marines and world government agents, in "Absolute Justice". Relationships Marines Hayai doesn't seem to care deeply for each individual member of the marines, but as he cares and respects the organization as a whole he tries to get along. Hayai and the Marines have similar goals and they agree on the methods by which to achieve them. As such, Hayai agreed to join them and help further their goals as well as his own. With the newly appointed Fleet Admiral Sakazuki (who shares Hayai's belief in "Absolute Justice"), Hayai's connection with the Marines is better than it has ever been before. World Government Hayai believes, much like many high ranked members of the World Government, in "Absolute Justice". As such, he cares for and respects the organization as a whole and is willing to give himself to help them achieve their goals and believes his will be achieved along the way. Sakazuki Hayai seems to respect Sakazuki very much as, much like him, he believes in "Absolute Justice" and cares for more or less nobody. Sakazuki will also do everything in order to achieve victory, a trait that Hayai also believes in. Sakazuki's seriousness and will to do everything to the end also matches with Hayai's. Kizaru Although they haven't met too many times, Hayai doesn't really like Kizaru. According to rumors Hayai envies Kizaru for his devil fruit since it could help him significantly especially since he's so fast already. Hayai also dislikes Kizaru for his personality. Kizaru tends to take things too lightly which is the complete opposite of Hayai. Aokiji Hayai has met Aokiji many times before he resigned from the marines. Hayai hates Aokiji for it was him who suggested not to promote Hayai for so many years. Hayai feels as if many years have gone to waste due to this fact. Much like Kizaru, Aokiji tends to take things too lightly than they should be taken, which gives Hayai another reason to dislike him. Kazu Even though Hayai doesn't really have a proper relationship with Kazu he doesn't seem to like him very much nonetheless. In fact, Kazu is one of the Marines Hayai tends to dislike most probably due to the fact that Kazu is the exact opposite of Hayai in pretty much every aspect. Kazu is a laid-back man and doesn't tend to take situations too seriously, much unlike Hayai who does so excessively. Kazu is a very caring man while Hayai is rather indifferent in most situations and ruthless when it comes to enemies. Kazu is a tactician while Hayai works hastily and only according to his instincts at a given time. Kazu lacks even a basic understanding on what navigation is, while Hayai is an expert navigator. Sun Hayai met Sun only at the crowning of a new Shichibukai. They haven't shared a word then and have never met again since. As such, there is simply no relationship between them as of yet. London Never met, no relationship. Tenon Despite only meeting once at the crowning of a new Shichibukai, Hayai managed to get caught in a fight against Tenon. Tenon was not aware of Hayai's high susceptibility to jokes, and as such was his habit, he quickly began with a series of them. Due to Hayai's highly aggressive nature, it only took a couple of jokes to make him lose it, and as always, he attempted to beat all his surroundings to a pulp as he usually does. However, Tenon is not your every day fighter and has commenced in a chain of counter attacks. As time went by, the fight really got out of hand and it was only thanks to Ruben that nothing disastrous occurred. Since that day, Hayai dislikes Tenon and refuses to go near him or cooperate with him no matter the case. Ruben Hayai has met Ruben only once in the crowning of a new Shichibukai. Ruben has intervened in a fight between Hayai and Tenon which started over a couple of measly jokes. Though Hayai usually prefers to see all his fights through to the end, there was something about Ruben that actually made him grow quite fond of him. Perhaps this was the bloodlust and sadistic nature that they both shared. Shichibukai Hayai considers Shichibukai to be no different than any other regular pirate. This is much due to the fact that they've only decided joining for their own personal gain and the benefits that the position comes with, and not because of any real interest in the World Government's values and ambitions or any sort of regret for their previous lives. He is in a continued conflict with them whenever they are forced to be in the same room. Enemies Hayai seems to greatly despise any criminal no matter how puny his crime seems. He usually deals with them harshly much like the rest of them, which, more often than not, leads to their eventual deaths. Abilities and Powers As an admiral, Hayai commands vast numbers of Marine subordinates, with the most prevalent of the powers under his command being the Buster Call. However, Hayai doesn't tend to use his status related powers and influence (commanding subordinates etc.) nor is he any good at it anyways. Hayai is one of the characters that were never seen to take a hit in the series, simply due to the fact that only very blurry and unidentifiable pictures of him were shown. Hayai is claimed to be the most fearful of all admirals and former admirals. This is not necessarily a result of his display of strength but rather due to the fact that he is one of the most mysterious figures anybody has come to hear about. Due to the fact that Hayai tends to work mostly on his own, it is vital that he would be a capable navigator, which he is. Hayai is seen many times to use water (which also implies that he did not consume a devil fruit) whenever accessible, to gain an advantage in a battle. He is a very agile and fast man which allows him to take the most out of this ability. Most of his battles last no longer than an instant and people shiver just to the sound of his name. His agility and speed together with his fast and lethal attacks make him worthy of the title admiral even without the leadership aspect. Due to his stealthy nature, Hayai is far more dangerous at night time (and generally in dark places) than in the morning (and generally in lit places), where even in the morning he is practically invisible, at night he's considered to be a "ghost". Haki It was stated that all vice admirals possess haki, so with a rank above vice admiral, Hayai can also use the ability. Hayai is known to be able to control Busoshoku Haki since he was seen fighting Logia devil fruit users. It is still unknown how proficient Hayai is (if at all) at the other types of haki. Hayai was first known to possess the ability during his days as a Captain of the Marines. Rokushiki Hayai is a master of all six types of Rokushiki with the most bold of all being Soru and Geppo. The two are executed so professionally that they make him practically invisible to an average human's eye. Hayai used to be the most elite member of the CP9 until he was offered a very high rank at the Marines. Weapons It is unknown if Hayai uses a weapon of any kind. His victims' marks consist of: hard blows, cuts, bruises and bullet sized holes. However, this doesn't necessarily mean he is using guns or swords because the Rokushiki attacks "Rankyaku" and "Shigan" can also leave similar marks. Moves Coup de Grace: Hayai's finishing blow. Only used to finish off more powerful opponents since weak opponents are usually finished off much quicker and more easily so that this attack is not required. Night Shift: Hayai moves very quickly in order to deceive his opponent's perception of his location and then quickly attacks from the opposite direction. Moonlight Crush: This attack is built from a rapid sequence of attacks which are performed in a flash. The first attack is launched from the air downwards onto the foe so quickly that it resembles some kind of light. Just the sheer amount of speed is dangerous and also hurts the eyes of the opponent if they were open during the initial attack. All of Hayai's attacks benefit from the night time (and generally from darkness) and are also more efficient then. History Past Not much is known about Hayai's past as a child, however, it is known that he had a rather harsh childhood and was continuously assaulted by pirates when he was young. One of these assaults even took away his mother and father. Consecutive assaults have proceeded to take from him all the other people he had come to care for and love deeply. All of these assaults eventually scarred his heart to the point where he could no longer feel anything positive for anybody in the world, simply because everyone he had always cared for in the world, was continuously slaughtered by pirates. The only ones that knew his real name are already dead, slayed by the pirates. Since then he has decided to keep his name a secret. This decision also seems to greatly fit his stealth theme and strikes people with even more terror when they hear about him. An unnamed figure is indeed a creepy matter. Joining the World Government After suffering continuous assaults by pirates Hayai has decided to train himself in order to take revenge for his loved ones. An agent of the World Government has noticed Hayai and has since taken interest in him. Eventually, he offered Hayai a position in the World Government as a fighter when he was only aged 15. Since then he has become a World Government killing machine. During his time at the World Government he managed to master all Rokushiki techniques in a matter of months. Eventually, Hayai managed to become the CP9's most elite and valuable member (a top secret Cipher Pol) and was highly regarded by many agents of the different Cipher Pol agencies. Joining the Marines After serving the World Government for 5 years, Hayai was offered a position as a captain in the Marines due to his extraordinary combat abilities. Hayai wanted to rise as high in rank as possible in order to gain more influence, but was forced to remain a captain for nearly 10 years due to his lack of social skills and leading capabilities. It was during that time that he learned to use Busoshoku Haki as he has started displaying his ability against Logia users already then. Afterwards, he was quickly raised to the rank of a Rear Admiral and has only become a Vice Admiral and an Admiral during the timeskip. Pre-Timeskip It is known that Hayai was on a campaign to extinguish infamous New World pirates prior to the timeskip, however, the extent of this campaign and further details on the matter are unknown. The only known part of it is that he fought a Yonko and did a considerable amount of damage to him and his crew single handedly. The reason he didn't proceed to annihilate the whole crew as he usually does and likes is unknown as of yet. This is also why Hayai didn't participate in the War of the Best at Marineford. Post-Timeskip Hayai was involved in a serious brawl with one of the new Shichibukai sometime during the timeskip. The fight had no victor as Hayai was ordered to stop by a higher ranked member. He is currently stationed at the new Marine Headquarters G1. Likes and dislikes Likes Hitting random people for no apparent reason (probably in order to let out his anger, when the only problem with it is that it's everlasting), working alone, Sakazuki, Ruben, working hard, killing, the Marines and World Government, coffee. Dislikes Criminals and mostly pirates, Shichibukai, Kazu, Aokiji, Tenon, Kizaru, people in general, weaklings, alcohol, cigars and cigarettes.